


Dirty Boy

by redandwhiteroses



Series: Heavy Metal Lover [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, PWP, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redandwhiteroses/pseuds/redandwhiteroses
Summary: After Onlewror's, the three of you have a much needed talk.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader, Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader
Series: Heavy Metal Lover [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727128
Comments: 3
Kudos: 108





	Dirty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I had planned for More Beast than Man to be a one-shot, but I couldn't help myself.

It’s been a week since that trip to see Onlewror, and things have changed dramatically. 

Well, more dramatically than you would have thought. Your budding relationship with Geralt shifted the dynamics the three of you shared; you just didn’t expect how much they would shift. You could tell Jaskier felt... alone? Left out? You weren’t entirely sure what it was exactly, but it was clear he felt as if he was on the outside looking in whenever he saw you with Geralt. Jaskier, for all his faults, was your friend, so you made an effort to let him know that you still very much cared for him. The biggest way you did that was by keeping your less innocent affections with Geralt to a minimum when Jaskier was around. Sure, any innocent touches lingered, and you did touch Geralt more, but you didn’t do anything untoward. 

You thought that was the only explanation as to why Jaskier seemed to be a little off some days. Third wheeling was never a fun experience. The thought it might be another reason didn’t occur to you until the three of you got to the closest town. It seemed some sort of annual festival was going on because the inn was crowded. You’d just gotten to the innkeeper and were going to ask about getting two rooms, but the innkeeper stopped you before you could say anything.

“I only got one room left.” He said, eying the three of you warily. You turned to face your companions. The three of you had shared a single room on a couple of occasions, so it wouldn’t be a big deal. However, you had been hoping to get two rooms. Stolen kisses weren’t exactly enough for you. Geralt grunts, clearly displeased but seeing no other option. To your surprise, Jaskier seems almost... distressed. Perhaps you hadn’t been as covert as you thought.

Still, you take the room. One room with the three of you was always better than another night in the elements. The room is small. Well, room wasn’t the right word. The innkeeper had clearly converted part of the attic to be a room for situations like these. A small-ish bed and a wardrobe take up most of the space. 

“Fuck.” Geralt curses when he sees the space. 

Jaskier throws up his hands. “Are you kidding me!” His theatrics make you stare at him for a second. Something is very clearly bothering him.

“It’s better than nothing.” You point out, throwing your bags down in one of the corners. 

Geralt goes looking for the man with the monster problem. It’s clear he wants to get out of this place as soon as possible. Jaskier makes his way downstairs, clearly intent on getting wine, women, and song. You have a bath drawn. It’s nice to have the time to relax in the warm water, although you don’t have the space you’d like. You stay in the bath until the water is cold and your hands pruney. After you get dressed, you take the time to combo out and style your hair. You want to indulge in every little thing you can, even pulling out a nice dress. Sure, you weren’t going anywhere, but you wanted to feel nice. That meant nice clothes.

You’ve just finished braiding your hair and are ready to go downstairs when the door to the room bursts open. You look away from the mirror, hands flying into casting position. It turns out it’s just Jaskier. He’s clearly drunk.

“You.” The bard points to you. His words are slurred. “I’m not sure if I want to kiss you or slap you/”

You raise an eyebrow. “Jaskier. Are you alright?”

“No.” He stumbles towards the bed. When he hits the edge, he falls face first onto it. “ ‘m not.”

“What’s wrong? What’s eating you up?” You go over to sit beside him on the bed. 

“I’m not sure if I’m more jealous of you or Geralt.” He lifts his head up enough to speak. “You’re really pretty. But so’s Geralt.”

“Thank you? Jaskier...”

“I bet... Gods. I’ve been thinking about that night at Onlewror’s. I’m not... I’m not sure who made prettier noises.” You blink. That wasn’t what you expected. “I wanna- I wanna make you make those noises again. I wanna make Geralt make those noises again.”

“Do I want to know?” Geralt’s deep rumble comes from the doorway.

“Geralt!” Jaskier gives the Witcher a dopey grin. “Your voice is really sexy. Has anyone ever told you that?

“How much did you drink?” Geralt raises one eyebrow. 

“Is she,” Jaskier pauses to hiccup. “Is she as soft as she looks?”

You're confused as to who exactly he could be talking about, but then you see he's looking at you. You can't help your cheeks turning red. "Alright. I think you need to go to bed."

"With both of you." The bard adds helpfully. "Wanna be in a you and Geralt sandwich."

"Jaskier." Geralt moves from the doorway, closer to the two of you. His eyes are flat, narrowed as he stares at his friend. "You're drunk. Go to bed."

"Why? So you two can fuck?" Jaskier's words are becoming more slurred by the minute. "I know you two want to but aren't. Because of me."

"Alright. That's enough." You place a gentle hand on the dark haired man's forehead. As you speak, you infuse a little magic into your words. "Sleep. You're going to wake up without a hangover."

"That's not- that's not fa-" Jaskier is out like a light before he can finish his sentence, falling back onto the bed. You wait for a minute, watching the rise and fall of his chest. He seems to be fine, so you turn to Geralt. The Witcher has moved the few steps across the room and is standing beside the bed. He's scrutinizing you with an unreadable expression. 

“You’re thinking too hard.” He breaks the silence first, much to your surprise. 

“Geralt...” You pause for a second, trying to gather your thoughts. He waits with one eyebrow raised expectantly. “Did you know he felt that way? About both of us?”

Geralt grunts. “Never really thought about it.” He’s silent for a long moment. “I’m not surprised.” He eventually offers.

“I feel bad.” Your voice is soft. “I didn’t want to rub our relationship in his face because I didn’t want him to feel like a third wheel, and I- I’m not sure I did enough now. I feel like I should have known that h-”

Geralt stops you by putting a finger under your chin and lifting your head up gently. The angle forces you to look him directly in the eye. “Stop it. You’re getting worked up.” 

“I just don’t want him to feel like we don’t want him around.” You try to defend your position. The Witcher raises an eyebrow.

“Is that it?” He rumbles. A hidden implication lurks in his tone, and it takes you a moment to realize what he’s actually asking. You make a small noise. You would be lying if you said you’d never thought of Jaskier in a sexual way, but the longer you think about it, the more you realize it might go beyond that. Geralt waits patiently.

“Would yo- No. Nevermind.” You shake your head. “It’s stupid.”

“Say it.” The platinum blond crosses his arms over his chest. His unwavering gaze makes you shift. You feel compelled to say what you were thinking, but it would feel so stupid to say it aloud. You close your eyes. After several moments, you let out a low sigh.

“Jaskier is clearly into both of us.” You begin hesitantly. “Do you want to extend our... arrangement so it includes him?”

Your question is met with silence. You’re afraid you’ve overstepped some sort of boundary and are about to apologize when Geralt grunts. It’s not a dismissive one.  
“I’m not opposed.” He finally says. Something about the way he says it lets you know that he rather likes the idea. You can’t help the sigh of relief that escapes you.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

When morning comes, you’re incredibly warm. It takes you longer than you’d like to admit to figure out why you’re so warm. You shift slightly. Geralt is gone, but that doesn’t surprise you. He probably got up and went in search of a quiet place. Jaskier has wrapped himself around you, an arm thrown over you and one of his calves in between yours. You take a moment to just admire him. He’s clearly not handsome in the way Geralt is, but he’s absolutely attractive. You get why some people tend to go towards stupid yet pretty people.

At some point, Jaskier opens his eyes. He blinks blearily. You try to keep a small smile off of your face.

“Morning.” You murmur, your voice thick with sleep. Without even really thinking about it, you kiss him. It’s a slow kiss. He freezes against you for a second, and you’re afraid you’ve done something wrong. You pull away, ready to apologize.

“Am I missing something?” Jaskier slowly sits up. “I’m not complaining, but that is the last thing I was expecting. Am I dying? I’m dying, aren’t I.”

“Jaskier.” You try to get his attention. “Calm down.”

He pauses for a moment. Suddenly, he groans and falls back, covering his face with his hands. “Oh Gods. I didn’t do what I think I did, did I? Please tell me I didn’t.”

“You did.” Geralt rumbles. Both you and Jaskier nearly jump, swearing at the same time. Jaskier falls back again, this time placing a hand dramatically over his heart. You bury your face in the sheets as you try and regain your composure.

“I hate it when you do that.” Jaskier is quick to recover. “I swear, I will put a bell on you so you can’t sneak up on me like that.”

Geralt grunts in response. You don’t have to look to know he’s got an amused expression on his face. You lift your head up to see Jaskier is looking between the two of you.

“Alright. What did I say last night?” Jaskier’s tone is jovial, but there’s a clear undercurrent of worry. “You both are looking at me differently, and I know that look. That looks menas I did something stupid. Well, more stupid than usual.”

You decide to cut the bard’s worrying short. “You told us how you feel.” You can see the words start to take hold, and you speak quickly before he can work himself up into a panic. “Geralt and I talked about it last night, and we...I’m okay with the three of us being a thing.” You cast a sidelong glance to the Witcher. “And I think Geralt is too.”

Geralt grunts. Jaskier is looking at both of you as if he’s not sure.

“I don’t want in out of pity.” He eventually says, and you’re almost taken aback by how insulted he seems. “I genuinely like both of you! I don’t want either of you to sleep with me out of pity or whatever reason you have. This was a mistake.” The bard begins to stand up. You open your mouth to argue. Luckily, Geralt seems prepared for this.

“Fuck’s sake.” He growls. In three quick strides he’s across the room. The taller man takes Jaskier’s face in both of his hands and kisses the bard. You suck in a breath. The way Geralt kisses Jaskier is almost animalistic, as if he’s pent it up for the longest time. You suspect he has. Jaskier seems to not know what to do for a second, his brain taking a moment to catch up. When it does, his hands go to Geralt’s face, his entire body curling towards the Witcher. It’s messy and desperate, and you didn’t realize how hot it would be until you actually saw it.

Geralt pulls away and looks at Jaskier expectantly. Jaskier seems dazed, slowly sitting back down on the bed.

“Okay. Maybe you’re not doing this out of pity.” His voice is dreamy. You can’t help the smile that makes its way onto your face. You sit up and begin moving towards the dark-haired man. He looks at you for a second, face questioning. You respond by settling yourself in his lap. Jaskier’s eyes darken as he looks at you. You lift his chin up with one finger, enjoying the way he instinctively parts his lips.

Your kiss isn’t as animalistic as Geralt’s, but it’s no less passionate. One of Jaskier’s hands goes to the back of your head while the other goes to your waist. He seems content to let you take the lead. It isn’t long before you catch yourself rocking lightly against him. Jaskier lets out a pleasantly surprised groan, and his fingers curl tighter into your hair. He breaks the kiss first. You’re pleased to note that his chest is heaving ever-so-slightly. His lips are kiss-bruised and hair thoroughly ruffled.

“If I had known this would happen, I would have said something a lot sooner.” His glib reply makes you groan. Geralt snorts, crossing his arms over his chest. The noise does betray his fondness for Jaskier, though. Jaskier turns his head slightly so he can look more squarely at the other man. “Come here, you... mountain of a man.” The lame finish makes you outright laugh, burying your head in the juncture of his neck and shoulder to try and cover your face.

“Never say that again.” The platinum bond rumbles as he slides onto the bed. An idea comes to you, and it takes all of your willpower to not smile into the soft skin of the bard’s neck.

“I’ll try and find something more appro-” Jaskier cuts himself off with a strangled noise that’s somewhere between a gasp of surprise and a moan. You repeat the action, running your tongue from the underside of his jaw to his neck. This time, you make sure to stop at the space behind his jaw and suck a small mark. Geralt regards the two of you with open amusement.”

“Were you going to say something?” He asks the question as if he doesn’t know why Jaskier stopped. The glint in his eyes betrays him, though.

“You know what sh-” This time, Jaskier can’t help the full-body shiver that goes through him. He tries his best to glare at both you and Geralt, but the look isn’t particularly effective. “I hate both of you so very much.”

“I don’t think you do.” You counter, lifting your head up. Jaskier’s eyes focus on your lips. “I think you like us a lot. Don’t you, Geralt?”

“I think so.” Geralt moves closer to Jaskier. You move back to the side of the bard’s neck while the platinum blond traces the outer shell of Jaskier’s ear with his tongue. The poor man in between the two of you lets out a sound that’s high pitch and needy, already starting to get a little squirmy. For once, you get the sense Jaskier doesn’t know what to say. Geralt whispers something to the other man that makes him buck his hips. You’re still straddling Jaskier, so the movement makes you moan.

“What do you want?” Your voice is husky to your own ears. “Do you want Geralt to have you first, or do you want me to?” Jaskier’s eyes get even more lust-blown. You can feel how much this affects him, his growing hardness pressing against you. “Or we could both have you. You could be our good little plaything.”

Jaskier surges forward to capture your lips with his. You’re vaguely aware that Geralt chuckles, a low and deep sound that goes straight to your core. 

“Fuck.” The bard swears when he pulls away from the kiss. “Your mouth will be the death of me.”

“I haven’t even started.” You chuckle. Neatly, you slip off of his lap and stand. “Strip. I want to see our good boy.”

He doesn’t have to be told twice, pulling off his shirt and tossing it to the side before deftly working on his trousers. You look to Geralt. He’s harder to read, but the growing bulge in his trousers is telling. You give him a slow, sultry smile.

“What do you think?” You ask.

“I think I want to fuck him while he’s inside you.” Geralt’s voice is somehow deeper. You hum in thought before turning to Jaskier who’s finally undressed. You consider him for a moment. 

“On the bed, far up as you can.” You turn to your bag, searching for a bottle of oil you have somewhere. Behind you, you hear rustling as Geralt moves. You presume it’s to kiss the other man. You’re right. When you turn around, Geralt has moved Jaskier onto his side and is kissing Jaskier, who is clearly in Heaven. You make a noise and toss the bottle to the Witcher. He catches it without even looking at it. He open it and pours a liberal amount onto his fingers. You’re content to watch as the Witcher eases one finger into the other man. He looks at Jaskier to make sure he’s alright. Jaskier nods enthusiastically. You lean against the wardrobe, idly rubbing yourself through the thin fabric of the long, soft shirt you’re wearing.

“Oh, fuck.” Jaskier isn’t afraid to be vocal, letting both you and Geralt know when something feels good to him. “That feels so fucking good, Gods. Yeah, I want another. Oh, shit. That’s it.” He dissolves into whimpers. You can feel the fabric of your shirt getting damp, so you peel it off and throw it to the side. Jaskier’s eyes grow even darker when he sees you. “Gods. Both of you are so fucking gorgeous. Fuck. Why haven’t we done this, aaaahhh, this sooner.” 

You stalk over to the bed. Jaskier grabs your wrist and tugs you onto the bed to the best of his ability. You situate yourself on your side as well, one hand supporting your head while the other begins to stroke the bard’s dick. He starts letting out more whimpers and moans than words, head lolling back onto Geralt’s shoulder. Geralt’s eyes are dark with lust. You twist your wrist while you stroke him, thumb running over the tip of his dick. He grabs your hand to stop you.

“Back.” He whimpers. You comply, settling yourself on your back as best you can. Geralt withdraws his fingers, and Jaskier shuffles his way down the bed. His head disappears between your thighs, and his tongue gets to work. Geralt is quick to swallow your moans with his mouth, hands going to play with your nipples. Jaskier eases one finger and then two into you, and it isn’t long before your thighs are quaking. Jaskier pulls away and bats at Geralt’s hands. The Witcher lets out an amused huff before sitting back on his heels. Jaskier places both of his elbows on either side of your head. Once he’s steady, he positions himself and slides into you slowly. You both let out a moan when he bottoms out.

You don’t hear Geralt move. You see him after a second. From the angle, you can tell he’s about to slide into Jaskier. When he does, it drives the bard just a little bit deeper into you. You let out a choked off moan while Jaskier outright whimpers. Geralt thrusts experimentally. Jaskier bites down on your collarbone while you toss your head back. Geralt lets out a positively feral sound. It takes a minute, but the three of you find a good rhythm. Your hands go to claw at Jaskier’s back. It doesn’t take long before poor Jaskier looks strung out. Geralt seems to sense it because he leans over the bard, driving deeper into him. You surge upward to meet him in a bruising kiss, all teeth and tongue. You can feel Jaskier’s hips stutter once, twice, before he’s finding his release inside of you. Geralt slows to a stop so as not to overstimulate the poor man between you.  
Jaskier taps Geralt’s thigh. He takes that as his signal to pull out. Jaskier pulls out of you, leaving you whimpering at the sensation. He flops to the side.

“Don’t stop on my account.” He manages. Geralt wastes no time, moving his head down and tongue fucking you without hesitation. It doesn’t take long for you to cum, especially when Jaskier kisses you. One of his hands comes up to play with your tits, and you’re cumming with a strangled noise. Geralt grunts before moving back up your body. He quickly begins stroking his cock as he sits above you. You instinctively open your mouth, just as Jaskier does. When the Witcher cums, it spurts all over the two of you. He falls back, panting. You collect as much as you can on your hands before turning to Jaskier, a wicked grin on your face.

“If you insist.” The delight in his eyes betrays him. He licks your hand clean before getting the rest of your body. When he’s done, he collapses beside you. Geralt moves, gently nudging you so he can lay on your other side. You drape an arm and a leg over Jaskier, giggling softly as Geralt practically buries himself into your side.

“I really should have said something earlier. We could have been doing that for Gods knows how long. Fuck. We’ve got a lot of time to make up for!”


End file.
